


A series of Nights

by BethBell



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya is still a badass, Catelyn is pretty obnoxious too for the majority of everything, Everything is told from Robb's point of view, F/M, Female Jon Snow, Ghost and GreyWind are here, Jon Snow is Visneya, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Sansa is a brat in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethBell/pseuds/BethBell
Summary: How Robb Stark fell in love became a king and then a king consort told in a series of nights.So everything is from Robb's point of view and all chapters take place at night so there are gaps in a way but the story is still the same.
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Domeric Bolton/Sansa Stark, Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Jon Snow/Robb Stark, Meera Reed/Bran Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 159





	1. Chapter 1

The door creaked softly as it opened. A tall figure slipped inside the room closing the door wincing as it creaked again. It was dark inside, and the figure felt around with his hands to find his way around the room. A soft moan came from across the room and a smile crossed the figures face. He moved towards the sound and when he came upon a bed sat. His hands reached out to the sleeping girl and he smoothed them over her hair. His fingers wove through it careful of pulling. The dark strands slipped through his fingers easily. He reached for her face and skimmed the pads of his fingers along her cheek. The girl mewed and nuzzled her nose against his hand. 

“Lya.” He whispered softly bending down towards her. 

“Hmmm” Was her response. 

“Lya.” He spoke again this time slightly louder. A groan covered the room as the girl’s eyes opened. 

“Robb?” She whispered sitting up and reaching for a candle on her side table. His hands stopped hers and pulled them to his chest. 

“It’s me.” He smiled while pressing his forehead to hers. 

“It’s late Robb and you smell of ale. Where have you been? I waited for you?” She huffed at him. 

“Theon caught me as I was leaving my room. He wouldn’t take no for an answer. You know how he is.” Robb stated bashfully. The girl jerked away from him. 

“You went to winter town with him? To the brothel!” She cried. The boy gulped and spoke slowly. 

“Yes.” The girl pulled away from him completely and faced away from him. He could hear her muffled sobs. It was plain to see her reaction pained him. He placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her to him. She moved to pull away, but he wouldn’t let her. 

“I couldn’t do it Lya. I was going to; I was Theon talked me into it but then I got up there and all I could see was you and I knew how angry you would be with me, so I walked out. I lied to Theon and ran back as fast as I could to see you. I promise.” He pleaded with her to understand him. She took a deep breath and looked back at him. 

“I understand cousin.” She stated and the boy winced. She only called him her cousin when she was upset. 

“I’m sorry Lya. I really am. I promise I won’t go again.” He spoke and the girl sighed. 

“It matters not what you do Robb. You will be with someone else eventually. I may be your cousin, but Uncle will never permit us to marry.” The girls voice was sad, and she looked down as she spoke. 

“I won’t marry anyone but you, you know that.” Robb spoke angrily. The girl sighed. 

“I know.” 

She reached out for him and brought him to her. Her fingers wove into his hair as she pressed her lips to his. Robb’s arms came to wrap around her waist and brought her flush against him. One of his hands moved to cup her cheek and forced her to deepen the kiss. His tongue battled against hers before she gave into him. Allowing him to take control. Slowly he pushed her to lye on the furs and brought himself to hover over her. A cry escaped her lips as he pressed his body to hers making him groan. He broke the kiss to press more along her neck slowly moving lower and lower until he reached the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Suddenly he pulled back slightly before sinking his teeth deep into her skin. She cried gripping his shoulders hard, digging her nails into his back. As quick as he bit down on her flesh, he released it soothing it with his tongue and pressing more kisses along it. 

“Robb, you know how hard that is to hide.” 

She huffed out making him chuckle but did little to stop his ministrations. His lips continued downward before the material of her night dress stood in his way. With seasoned fingers her pulled at the strings allowing the front of the dress to fall open. His hand slipped between the fabric and felt her breasts. His lips followed suckling along her skin before pulling a nipple between his lips. A sharp gasp rang across the room followed by a keening noise. Without removing his mouth from her skin his fingers slipped down and grasped her thighs. Slowly he ran his hand up the length of her leg until he could grasp the flesh of her ass. He pulled her body to his. Their hips pressing into each other. At the movement he stopped his ministrations on her flesh and closed his eyes letting out a strangled noise.   
“Your drunk Robb.” She tells him as her body arches into him. It does nothing to stop the longing in his bones. The boy loves the girl. More than he loves himself. 

“I know, I’ll leave.” He tells her. She hates when he drinks its second only to him going to brothels with Theon. He can never go through with it. He always sees her and then he cant move. She owns him. The boy rolls off her and groans sitting up. The girl follows him her arms wrapping around his shoulders and middle. 

“You can stay Robb. But to sleep. Nothing else.” She tells him and he nods to her before laying down and pulling the dark-haired girl to him.


	2. Chapter 2

The door opens slowly but the girl doesn’t move. She’s asleep the white wolf laying at her feet. Carefully the figure in the door slithers into the room. It doesn’t move for a moment just stares at the girl in the moonlight. He’s apprising her. Before long he toes to the bed. He sits and reaches out to the girl brushing hair from her face. He bends down and kisses the girls crown and the girl startles. 

“Robb?” She asks the figure and he nods bending down and taking her lips with his. He pulls back for a second. 

“You weren’t at dinner.” He tells her and she sighs sitting up. 

“Your father was gone and your mother was angry with me tonight. I thought it better to avoid the dining hall.” Robb shakes his head pulling something from his pocket. 

“I was going to bring you a plate but I wasn’t sure so I saved a butter roll for you I know they are your favorite.” He tells her holding the large roll out to her. She sits up and takes the pastry from him.

“Thank you, Robb.” She tells him with a soft smile and a kiss upon his cheek. 

“You should eat more Lya.” He tells her and she shrugs. 

“I eat enough. I’m never very hungry is all.” She tells him and the boy huffs. He arranges himself on the girls bed his back at the headboard. His arm circles around the girl pulling her to him. 

“Do you want to go for a ride tomorrow?” He asks her rubbing circles into the skin of her hip. She hums and nuzzles into the boy’s jaw. She’s finished eating it seems. The girls eyes droop as her fingers mold around the skin of his chest. Robb pulls away from her and pulls off his doublet. He then allows the girl to curl back into him. He presses a kiss to Lyanna’s crown. 

“Lyanna, riding tomorrow?” He asks again and the girl nods. She’s rolled half atop him now and Robb sighs. 

“How are you so tired Lya?” He asks exasperated. 

“You wore me out by the pools tonight.” Comes her reply and he chuckles. He had worn her out it was true. His tongue had attacked her folds until she had spasmed twice under him. He remembers how hard he was and how badly he wanted his cousin. How badly he wants her now just with her laying beside him.

“I love you, Lya.” He whispers to her and the girls eyes open. 

“I love you more.” She states brushing a kiss across his jaw. 

“Impossible.” He replies to her kissing her crown. 

“Highly probable.” Lyanna jokes to him and he laughs bending down and kissing her soundly. His mouth molds over hers and she sinks into him. Her fingers pull at his skin. Robb pulls away softly placing his forehead against hers. 

“Sleep.” He tells her and she does falling right next to him wrapped up by him. He’s gone come morning leaving with a silent confession of love for her.


	3. Chapter 3

She’s asleep when he walks in. The moon is full tonight and he can see her form clearly. The furs are thrown around a few having fell to the floor. She’s laying on her back her night dress rolled up to her thighs and he can’t resist. He walks to the bed his fingers trailing her leg. He sits beside her carefully so as not to wake her. Robbs fingers trail up her thigh and to her heat. She’s warm always so warm and he about moans as he touches her. He feels her jerk slightly against the bed as he touches her. Her thighs part naturally and he smiles. 

“Robb.” She mutters under her breath and he feels self satisfied. Even in her dreams in her pleasure it is him she sees. 

His fingers dip inside her and her body stills. He wonders if perhaps he’s pushed too far. If maybe her body has woken her but she hasn’t and so he continues his movement. His fingers press into her and then draw themselves back out slowly at first. He craves her as he watches her mouth open in pleasure. He settles between her thighs and pulls her nightdress up fully to her hips. His mouth touches her and she’s bucking up into him. Even asleep his Lyanna is wild. But he stills her hips and his tongue digs deeper inside her. He loves the taste of her, he’s so used to it now but every time he sees her he craves it. His cousin rises from the bed her back arching, eyes flying open as her body shudders. He pulls her pleasure out of her until she’s breathless laying on her bed. He stops then coming up and laying next to her. Lyanna pulls at him her hand reaching down for him but he stops her. He never lets her touch him. Not in a year since he made his love for her known. He just cant. He knows the minute she touches him he will be gone, he’ll take her right there right then and Lyanna would let him. Lyanna would let him have anything he desires. She’s soft and sweet like that with those she loves. Giving everything to them, never asking for anything in return. 

“You never let me touch you.” Lyanna murmurs into his skin and he hums because its hard when she’s so determined to give him what he really wants. His will power will cave soon he knows it but not yet, not tonight. 

“Not now.” He tells her and she sighs but her fingers trail back up to his chest and he can breathe again. 

“Theon thinks I’m bedding a stable boy and that’s why I’m always so flushed and tired. It’s gotten worse since he managed to catch a glimpse of that huge mark you left on my shoulder last week.” Lyanna states and Robb laughs, the sound pouring out of him. 

“As if you would bed a stable boy.” He tells her with a low growl and she shakes her head. 

“No stable boys only you.” She replies quietly and he raises a brow. 

“Is that an invitation.” He hopes it is because if only he could have her. Well he knows he could. But hearing it is something else entirely. 

“Robb.” She sighs and he knows what that means. Its up to him really. He could have her whenever he wanted. The knowledge as always does things to him. 

“He offered to help me if my stable boy had trouble meeting my needs.” Lyanna states hiding her face into his chest in embarrassment and part of him wants to laugh again because that’s something only an idiot like Theon would say to a woman but part of him wants to rip Theon’s tongue out because he didn’t say that to just any woman. He said it to Lyanna. His Lyanna. 

“Why am I never around when he says these things?” He asks with a huff and Lyanna laughs this time. 

“Its because your not around that he says them my lord.” She teases and he makes a face. He hates it when she calls him her lord. Its what he is but still it makes him feel old. It makes him feel different, feel apart from her. 

“I’m not a lord Lyanna.” He tells her and she shakes her head.

“You’ll always be my lord.” She tells him kissing his nose and he thinks if she says it like that maybe its not so bad.


	4. Chapter 4

She’s waiting for him when he enters. She’s sitting upright in her bed bare and he knows she’s gone without a nightdress for him. Her raven hair covers her breasts from his eyes but that’s of little matter. He knows she’s watching him as he drinks in her body from just inside the door. 

“Lyanna.” He mumbles because it seems these days all she is doing is tempting him. 

“My Lord.” His cousin breathes out in that melodic voice of hers and if he wasn’t gone before he was now. 

His fingers tear at his doublet because it’s the only part of his body that he will allow himself to bare to her. It’s the only part of his body that can feel her skin under it. He moves to the bed and bends down taking her lips with his. He kisses her hard and demanding and she moans into him. He loves how responsive she is to him. Always so responsive. She adores him as much as he does her which he hardly thinks is possible. He doesn’t deserve something as good as his cousin. He pushes her down with his body groaning as her perk breasts press against his chest her nipples hard. He nips down her neck to them and takes one within his mouth. His cousins mews egg him on as he sucks on her skin. His other hand skims over her entire body down to her wet heat. He groans against her, what he wouldn’t give to be inside her. He cant though he knows he cant. He couldn’t do that to her. It would ruin her, not that she would mind. She would just shrug and state she was a bastard it didn’t matter but it did to him at least. So he brings his lips back up to hers and kisses her hard his fingers working deep inside her. Lyanna it seems isn’t satisfied. She pushes back against him and surprise takes over him so he allows her to put him onto his back and her settle over his hips her wet heat lining up perfectly with his hardness straining in his trousers. Just the fact she is there has his entire body on overdrive. 

“Lyanna.” He warns and she just smiles at him kissing him hard and needy. 

She moves her hips then against him and he finds himself thrusting up into her groaning as she moans above him. He can’t help but grind himself against her and she mews into his mouth as he does. Gods he thinks she is trying to torture him. He can imagine being inside her as she rides him and he can’t help the broken moan that passes his lips. Gods he loves her, loves everything about her from the way she looks above him to the way she rides bareback ahead of him when they ride. From the way she tastes on his tongue to the way she puts Theon in his place on the training yard. Lyanna rocks above him her moans coming out faster her hips pressing harder and harder against him. She shudders above him and he knows from experience that she’s cum and watching her above him her breasts bouncing he does too finishing hard. When he comes to its to Lyanna looking down at him worried. It’s the first time he’s allowed himself release with her and she seems confused. She doesn’t understand what has happened to him, how would she?

“Did I hurt you?” She asks worried and he shakes his head sitting up and catching her lips before breathing out across her lips. 

“Never have I felt better love.” 

Lyanna smiles at him and he falls back down to the bed. His cousin doesn’t move though and falls asleep sleeping on his chest. He lays awake however most of the night just holding her. He doesn’t know what he would do without her. He needs to go to his father. He needs to demand he marries Lyanna but he’s afraid. If he does and his father says no he could separate them. Keep Lyanna from him and he couldn’t survive without her.


	5. Chapter 5

She’s crying when he enters. Big fat tears rolling down her cheeks and loud sobs escaping her mouth. He sighs when he sees her. Its his fault. He knows how it feels for her to see him with other girls, other ladies he should say. He doesn’t blame her. When he as much as sees a man look her way, which happens much too often because his cousin is an unreal beauty, he wants to take their eyes from their heads or better yet their heads from their shoulders. The Karstarks being in Winterfell had been hard for her. Especially as they try and throw Robb in with his granddaughter Alys. His father has promised him he will not decide his future wife without his input so he knows he will not be marrying Alys Karstark. His father might try and get him to agree to it but he knows him, he knows he will keep his promise. He shouldn’t have danced with her so much however, he shouldn’t have been so friendly. He knows better. He truly does. He goes to Lyanna standing in front of her. She doesn’t look up at him. 

“Get out.” She orders but he just stands there. 

“Get out!” She near screams and his heart beats fast worried someone has heard but no one comes running so he refuses coming to his knees in front of her and taking her arms in his hands looking up at her. 

Her tears break his heart and he wipes them away. He sighs looking at her wondering how he should fix this. 

“I love you Lya.” He breathes out and she flinches. “I do, more than anything.” He tells her and she sniffles softly. 

“I know.” She states looking at him and he smiles at her. 

“I just seeing you with her, its hard. One day I wont have a choice. You’ll be with someone else and I’ll.” Tears hit her cheeks. 

“I won’t Lya. I won’t. If I have to run with you I will. Alright. I wont marry anyone but you and I wont let father send you away. I swear.” She flings her arms around him then and he sighs into her embrace. 

“I promise.” He tells her and she tightens around him before pressing her lips to his hard. 

“You can’t promise me Robb. Father spoke to me yesterday. I’ve bled for two years now he thinks its time I am matched.” She states with a sob and he freezes. No, she cannot leave him. He wont allow it. It would kill him, he lives for her, breathes for her. She is the reason he is the man he is today. A good man without her, he shivers, he doesn’t know what he would be. 

“Marry me Lya.” He asks her desperately and she looks at him confused cocking her head. 

“Marry me, tomorrow. Under the heart tree. Then no one will be able to part us.” He tells her and she stills. 

“Just us. That’s all we need.” He pleads with her and he knows shes struggling. She wants to she does but she doesn’t want to disappoint his father. 

“They will still part us. No one would believe and your mother would kill you.” Lyanna states falling back into sobs. 

“Please Lya, please marry me. The rest of it doesn’t matter. I’ll deal with it.” He breathes into her lips and she nods. 

He kisses her hard and needy and joy fills him. She’ll marry him tomorrow and then she will be his before the gods forever.


	6. Chapter 6

His lips hit hers pressing her back against her door. He did it. He truly did it. He married her. He took her to the heart tree and claimed her. Now, now he was going to make her his fully, finally after months over a year of holding himself back. Lyanna’s back arched into him as he presses his body into hers. His fingers hold her face to his hungerly before reaching back and trying to loose her laces. He pulls and pulls at them until Lyanna laughs and turns taking her hair from his way over her shoulder. He is able to untie the laces then and holds his breath as her dress falls to the floor. Its far from the first time he’s seen her but before he had always been thinking about constraining himself about holding back, not now, now his mind is clear and seeing her is all the more sweet. Lyanna turns to him after then looking at him with her large purple doe eyes and he stumbles not knowing what to do. She reaches out to him and unties his doublet pulling it from his shoulders before moving to the laces of his trousers. His fingers catch hers out of habit and she stills looking at him confused. His fingers curl around her hip and he drags her in for a sweet kiss. Then he dips slowly taking Lyanna into his arms holding her one hand behind her back the other behind he knees. 

He sets her down on the bed softly and lowers himself above her settling between her thighs his fingers skimming over her body. He wants her so badly. So so badly. He kisses her and its horrible because his entire body hums. He can have her now and he knows it and its killing him. He’s trying to be slow trying to be good. But his entire being is fighting him. He dips down her body and to her heat his lips sucking marks into her skin. His teeth biting into her flesh leaving dark marks. She keens for him as his tongue hits her heat and his entire body snaps tasting her. He loves her, he loves the way she tastes. Everything about her. She cums upon his tongue and his body surges up his fingers dipping into her stretching her as soon as he can to get her ready for him as soon as possible. She mews at him her hands clinging to his shoulders. He smiles at her and her needy pleasure as it rips through her again. 

He moves off her and she cries out from the bed trying to follow him. He sushes her and tears at the ties of his trousers before settling back between Lyanna’s thighs. He’s going to take her now. Finally after years of dreaming about it. He can barely breathe his body hums with such excitement. His arms settle above her head keeping him from crushing her and he kisses her softly before lining himself up to her. Her eyes widen as he does and he sees a hint of fear. He doesn’t want her to be afraid and he should stop but he needs her. He has waited so long and now she is his, forever. She belongs to him. He sinks into her slowly watching Lyanna’s eyes widen as she feels him stretch her. He feels her barrier and he pulls from her slightly. He can’t help but groan at the movement. Its so good he’s barely felt her heat and already he feels ready to blow its so good. He kisses her deeply while he hitches her thigh over his hip and thrusts hard into her. Lyanna screams into his mouth her entire body tensing in pain, tears slipping from the sides of her eyes. But to him, its unworldly. Such pleasure being inside her so much more than he had dreamed of. He has to will himself not to move. His lips leave hers and he kisses her tears away. 

“Shhhh, I’m sorry Lya. I’m sorry. Its okay.” He tells her softly and she nods. She knows she doesn’t blame him. 

He moves then from her and then back into her hard and demanding. Lya flinches slightly under him but doesn’t cry out in pain so he continues. He moves into and out of her over and over and he is in heaven. His entire being is floating and he knows Lya is suffering under him and he knows its not good for her and he should most likely stop but he cant he just cant. He’s waiting so long to be inside her and he cums quickly thrusting deep spilling himself inside her. He pulls away hearing her whimper as he does and falls to the bed beside her drawing Lyanna to him his breathing coming in quickly as if he just was running. She curls into him and he spots the red stains on her thighs and guilt runs through him. He feels badly but at the same time he feels like a king. He finally has her she’s his now. Every part of him sings. No one can take her from him now.


	7. Chapter 7

“I thought I might find you out here” he speaks into the night watching the girl in the pool tilt her face up to his. 

“I couldn’t sleep.” She responds her breath frosting with the cool air. He hums in response and sits down on the snow. He doesn’t enter the pool. It’s too cold for that. Lyanna will need his body warmth when she gets out. 

“Is it because of what I told you today?” He asks her and she looks away from him. He knows that it is. He knows she hates the idea of him leaving even if it will only be for a month at most.

“I will come back.” He tells her and that gets her attention. Her eyes fly to his and she looks at him with such determination. 

“You must.” She tells him. He doesn’t know why she has sudden conviction. But he will do anything Lyanna asks of him. Anything. 

“We are just tracking the Wildlings Lyanna. We aren’t to engage them. Umbers men will do that.” He tells her and she stiffens all the same. She doesn’t believe him. A tear runs down her cheek and a whimper leaves her mouth. She wants to go with him he half expects her to sneak away with them but those violet eyes of hers would give her away too fast. He has his fathers support in this. He will watch her and make sure she doesn’t leave. She’s too young for battle anyways even for a man, four and ten is too young but he, he has just turned seven and ten it is time for him to prove he is a man. He thinks of his birthday suddenly and how wonderful it had been to have her that night, over and over she had allowed him and in the two months they’ve been doing this that was the best night of all.

“Lyanna, come here.” He demands from her using a tone she usually detests. But now she just looks at him and slips from the pool to his lap she shivers but he is quick to wrap his cloak around her form. He presses a kiss to her head. 

“Why are you crying?” He asks and she shakes her head. 

“I am just afraid.” She tells him and he hates how afraid she is now. How since he devoted his entire being to her, her every move has been filled with hesitation with terror. The terror of his father finding out and sending her away. The terror of being a ruined bastard eventhough he tells her it is impossible they are married, she cannot be ruined. 

“I am too, but I will be fine Lyanna.” He tells her and she snuggles further into his arms. He sighs and wraps himself around her but she untangles herself from his grip and she’s up on her knees her lips upon his quickly. 

Her lips press against his hard and needy and he’s never felt her this way. She’s never come to him before. It shocks him but it doesn’t take long before he reacts to her. All it takes is her fingers unlacing his trousers and his blood runs hot. His Lyanna is wild tonight. She moves against him pressing her heat to his member. She doesn’t do anything however and he thinks perhaps she needs his help. He pulls her up onto her knees so they frame his hips. He takes himself into his hand and presses into her center slightly. Lyanna hums above him and he decides to let her do the rest. She does so gladly. Sliding herself down onto his member and his head is fuzzy once again. She moves from him her hips pressing hard against his. She guides herself up and impales herself onto him and he groans into her shoulder his lips attaching to the skin he finds there. He leans back allowing her better access but pulls her chest to his keeping her flesh pressed against his. His teeth meet her neck and she cries her hips stuttering. It doesn’t take Lyanna long before her walls are clenching around him. They pulse and he has to fight to keep himself in line long enough for Lyanna to ride out her high. But as soon as she’s done his fingers grasp her hips and he lifts her off him and onto her back settling her on top of his furs. He slips inside her once more and her eyes roll back. He grasps her hips his tunneling into her hard and fast. His cousin screeches into the night holding on hard to his shoulders as he cums hard inside her. His breath is coming out fast when he reopens his eyes. His eyes meet Lyanna’s and he smiles at her. 

“I’ll be fine Lyanna. I promise.” He tells her and a tear drips down her cheek. He brushes it away and opens his mouth to say something but he notices her shiver and his heart beat picks right back up. He has to get her inside before she catches a chill and gets ill. He doesn’t know what he would do if she caught ill. He wraps her in his cloak before tying his trousers back up. His eyes scan for her nightdress but he cant find it. He will get it tomorrow. Robb picks his wife from the ground and makes his way through the trees. He should feel some sort of shame for taking Lyanna in the godswood but he doesn’t. He never does when they couple there. Its their place. Its where they are safe. Lyanna is half asleep by the time he gets to her room and he sighs pulling the furs around her trying to keep her warm.


	8. Chapter 8

He’s dead tired. They only just arrived back and he should be taking a bath and settling into his own bed but he doesn’t want his bed he wants her. Only her. His mind runs with images. Men disemboweled, hands chopped from bodies, slit throats. Its horrifying and not what he thought it was going to be. He feels like such a fool now, such a fool for craving battle. 

He slips into her rooms pulling off his cloak and setting it on her table. She’s asleep like he expects and he can’t help but smile at her. Seeing her laying there its as if his troubles his fears drift away. How he has missed her in the few weeks he’s been gone. Five to be exact, he’s counted. He wants to go to her, hold her but he knows she would be terrified of the blood on his body. He pulls his doublet and his boots off his feet before unlacing his trousers. It feels good to rid himself of the bloody clothing. He spies the basin next to the mirror and dips his fingers into the water. Its frigid but he’s used to that by now. He splashes it over his face and hands cleaning them off slowly. In his mind he wonders if this would be what it was like if they acknowledged their marriage. If his father allowed them to be what they are. Would they share a room like this? He wipes his hands and face on a strip of cloth before walking over to the bed. He slips under the covers unseating Ghost as he does so. The direwolf does not looked pleased with him but just jumps down curing on the floor instead. He wraps his arms around her cuddling her close breathing in her scent. Its winter roses, she’s always smelled like winter roses and he adores it. Just the scent now makes him think of her, just smelling it makes him hard and now is no exception. He should wait, or wake her but he doesn’t want to bother her, still its been so long since he’s had her he doesn’t know if he can go without for even another night. She’s a drug to him and he needs her. Carefully he rolls her onto her back and rests between her thighs. His fingers pull at her laces of her night gown and the top falls open exposing her breasts to him. How he adores them and now due to his absence he is working with unblemished flesh and it makes him smile. He loves to mark her and he knows how much she enjoys it as well. His lips suck onto her skin flicking her nipple with his tongue. His fingers pull up her shift and settle at her heat. She’s wet and he wonders, had she been dreaming of him? He has been dreaming of her every night since he left. His breath hitches as he sinks into her. His breath comes out in pants. He won’t last long its been too long without her for him too. He remembers the men drifting in and out of whorehouses in the villages they past. Remembers his jealousy but it didn’t matter even if he would take one they weren’t what he wanted. They wouldn’t satisfy him he already knew that. He wouldn’t dishonor Lyanna that way anyways. He’s brought out of his thoughts by the moan his wife lets out. His teeth find her shoulder and she cries his name in broken whispers. He is amazed she hasn’t woken. Actually a tremor of fear runs through him that another could do this and she wouldn’t even know but he knows that would never happen not with Ghost to protect her, and Greywind. His wolf would be sleeping with her from now on. She whimpers her hips rising to meet his and that does it for him he shivers as he cums inside her his already tired body can’t support him and he falls to hers. He’s quick to roll from her though and keep her at his side. His eyes close and he knows he will have hell to pay come morning when she sees him there, she will most likely wake before dawn, and when she feels the result of what he’s done inside her. He is sure she will be livid he didn’t at least wake her but he can’t bring himself to care. Her body knows its him, her mind knows that’s all that matters, at least to him.


	9. Chapter 9

She won’t speak to him. She pretends to be asleep when he enters and he sighs taking his head in his hands. She looks beautiful laying there his wife. His wife. He never tires of that. He knows they are young. Too young for a babe but he doesn’t really mind it in fact he is more than happy to have a child of his own. Its just he worries for her, worries how his father will react. How his mother will react. Worries for her health, she has always been so bad at taking care of herself. No longer will she be able to skip meals, speaking of which his wife had been missing at least one a day since he’s been back no that will not do. That had to change, he would see to it. 

“Lyanna.” He breathes out tiredly sitting next to her on the bed. He hasn’t seen her all day and if he has been honest he’s been worried. He brushes the hair from her face but she doesn’t answer. 

“Lyanna, I know your awake. Please. I need to speak to you.” He tells her and he feels her jaw clench. 

“There’s nothing for you to say.” She tells him her eyes flashing open her body jumping up to a sitting position. 

“Lyanna please.” He tells her and she glares at him. 

“Alright love, I love you. I’ll love our babe. I was just well I didn’t think about it I’m sorry Lya. I….. I should have said something. Of course I’m pleased. Of course.” He tells her and Lyanna is looking down at her hands. 

“I am Lya.” He tells her tilting her face up to meet his. 

“I’m afraid.” She whispers to him and he nods sighing. 

“I am too. I don’t want to lose you.” He responds and Lyanna whimpers but shakes her head. 

“I’m afraid your father will send me away.” She tells him instead and dread spills into his stomach. 

“I know.” He tells her placing his forehead against hers. He is terrified his father will take her away from him. 

“What do we do?” Lyanna asks and he sighs. He doesn’t know he hasn’t thought that far ahead. He has barely thought far enough to know that he loves this babe Lyanna carries. That’s all that he has really thought about. That and his fear of losing her. 

“I don’t know.” He speaks and she curls into him. 

“But I will think of something. I wont let him take you away from me.” He swears to her and she buries her face in his chest. 

“What if he takes the child?” She asks her voice so small and full of terror. He hadn’t thought of that. Hadnt thought of that possibility. It would kill Lyanna. He already knows it from how she reacted she loves this babe. Taking it from her would be cruel and ruthless and he couldn’t believe someone would do it. 

“I won’t let that happen.” He promises his jaw set in determination. 

“You promise me Robb. You wont leave us.” She tells him and he smiles. She already refers to their babe as hers. As theirs. As part of her. 

“I couldn’t leave you. I’d die.” He tells her and he means it. He couldn’t live without her. She’s part of him like that babe growing inside her is part of him. He couldn’t live with himself if he left them alone. 

He lays her down on the bed and curls up behind her. She needs rest. Their child needs rest. He will take care of it. He will take care of them. His fingers card through her hair as she closes her eyes and she sighs softly, his other hand rests protectively on her belly. Its worth whatever he has to do. It is to keep her. To keep his child.


	10. Chapter 10

He knocks on the door of his fathers solar and his heart thumps. Lyanna wanted to be here with him but he doesn’t know if she could handle the look he knows his father will give them. Not in her current state if ever. He doesn’t know what his father will do and he hopes by him being the only one there that his father will take out his anger on him rather than his Lyanna. His father calls for him to enter and he does so. Candles litter the room casting shadows about the darkness. He gulps hard when his father looks up at him with confusion in his gaze. 

“Robb?” He asks and Robb walks into the room closing the door firmly behind him. It is a weird time for him to come, the hour of the wolf, but he needed to make sure his mother wouldn’t be there. 

“Father, I must speak to you. It is a matter of great importance.” He tells him and his father sets the parchment he was holding down on his desk and looks at him seriously. 

“Alright son, what is it?” He asks and Robb takes a deep breath closing his eyes for a second before looking at his father. Where to began? How to start? He doesn’t know what to do. His voice doesn’t come to him and his father looks at him curiously. 

“Robb what is this about.” His father demands and he clears his throat. 

“I need to talk to you about Lyanna.” He tells him and watches as his eyes widen and his face grows serious. His father is always so serious when it comes to his cousin. He loves her more than any of them Robb thinks. 

“What is wrong with your cousin?” His father asks in a dangerous tone and Robb gulps again. 

“Nothing is wrong father. I just. I….” He speaks and his father holds up his hand. 

“Is she worried about me finding her a match?” His father asks and Robb’s eyes widen he had forgotten about that. “Some lords have already agreed to marry their second son’s to her, she shouldn’t worry.” His father tells him once more. “I haven’t decided yet but I will soon. She will know soon.” Horror fills Robb’s heart and he panics. 

“No! She can’t marry them.” He cries his fingers shaking and his father narrows his eyes at him and takes a deep breath. 

“Son. Tell me what it is you wanted to say.” His father demands and Robb nods. 

“I married her.” He tells his father and he watches as Eddard Stark’s mouth drops and his eyes widen. How he didn’t see this coming he doesn’t know. They are closer than any of the children and he is sure there are hints that he beds her every night. He is sure Theon at least suspects something and would have told his father because that is just what Theon is. His mother surely suspects as well trying her best to keep him from Lya. His father catches himself and stands. He looks at him with nothing in his expression. 

“You’ve done what?” His father asks him steal in his voice. Robb knows his father is angry. Horribly angry and he doesn’t want to make it worse but he knows he has to. 

“I married Lyanna under the heart tree and she carries my babe.” He tells his father with more strength than he feels. His fathers eyes widen once more and he starts to get red. 

“I told you Lyanna was not for you.” His father tells him again and he knows. But Lyanna is the only one for him. Anyone who had seen them together would know. Lyanna is everything to him. He couldn’t part with her. 

“Lyanna is the only one for me.” He responds honestly and backs away when his father starts pacing. 

“Do you know what you’ve done? Do you know what could happen to her? She is five and ten Robb and you’re only two years her senior, not old enough for a babe. Her mother died in childbed not much older than she is now. What were you thinking?” He asks him and Robb thinks to himself. He doesn’t know what he was thinking. Bedding Lyanna was foolish, and reckless. But he had been yearning for her his entire life and he could only take so many nights of laying beside her, of having her for the taking and not restraining himself. He spent a year doing so but he couldn’t anymore. Robb understands, he really does. His father was never going to have Lyanna leave. He was never going to marry her off to risk her in childbed that’s why it has taken him so long to secure a bethroal where it should not of because his father holds onto his cousin with iron fingers. The last he has of his brother, of any family really. 

“I know I was wrong, but you have to understand…” His father cuts him off. 

“No you understand, I’ll have to send her away now. I never wanted for her to have to leave Winterfell but your mother won’t take another Snow with Stark blood in this castle.” Robb can’t move. He can’t breathe. His father can’t be serious. He won’t take Lyanna away from him, would he? He can’t mean it, sending her away. He wouldn’t be that heartless. He is unable to speak from the horror running through him. “She can come back when she has the child. Ill find a good family to raise it but you, you’ll be gone before then. I’ll have you foster with the Karstarks, I won’t have you two unmarried in the same castle again.” His father states iron in his tone shaking his head. 

“No father. No please. My child isn’t a bastard. I married Lyanna before the heart tree. She is my wife and father, you can’t, I love her. I love her more than anything. She will die if you take her child from her.” He pleads with his father to understand but his father just looks at him with a grim look on his face. 

“Robb, she’s a bastard. I love her as if she was my own but the lords won’t stand for a bastard for Lady of Winterfell.” His heart thumps in his chest because Robb knows his father is right. He doesn’t think about it. He just speaks because he doesn’t know what to do. He won’t live without Lyanna. He won’t it isn’t an option to him and her being forced from their child he can’t he won’t force that on her. It would torture her. 

“I’ll pass over to Bran.” He replies quickly not even really thinking about the words he speaks and his father turns to him sharply. 

“No.” His father states and Robb looks at him helplessly. 

“Father please.” He begs and his father looks sadly at him before heading to the door. He doesn’t hear what his father says but when he renters the room he stops Robb from speaking. 

Its not long before his mother enters the room and Robbs heart stops. No. His mother will throw Lyanna out surely. The door opens moments after and Lyanna enters her doe eyes full of fear and hesitation. He crosses to her and takes her hands in his pulling her to him. He wraps his arms around her and he doesn’t care when his mother hisses. He doesn’t care. If they are taking Lyanna away from him then he must make the most of every moment. Lyanna tries to pull away from him but he doesn’t allow it. His grip on her is steel. 

“You called for me Lord Stark.” Lyanna states quietly and he hates the fear in her voice. He hates his fathers face of indifference. 

“Did you go before the heart tree with my son?” His father asks and he hears his mother gasp and her eyes flick to him. He doesn’t spare a look to her though his eyes are on his Lyanna. 

“Yes.” She breathes out softly and his father sighs. 

“You know it must be a Snow.” His father tells her and he watches a tear fall from Lyanna’s eye. 

“Yes, lord Stark.” His wife responds and his soul screams because his babe is no Snow. 

“What are you talking about Ned? What has the bastard done” His mother asks frantically and Robb wants to scream at her. Lyanna is a Stark now he wants to scream but instead he comes up behind the woman he loves at takes her into his arms pressing a kiss to her crown before he looks directly at his mother. 

“I married Lyanna under the heart tree and she is going to have my heir.” He tells his mother and watches as the blood leaves his mothers face and she chokes on air. 

“No Ned you can’t possibly allow this. Ned. No” His mother chokes out and Robb suddenly hates his mother. He shouldn’t but he does. Lyanna shakes in his arms and he hates both his parents. How can they do this to her. To something, someone so good. Because Lyanna is so good. 

“Your not sending her away.” Robb states looking at his father. He wont allow it. His father looks at him in anger and Lyanna flinches under his gaze. 

“She will leave tomorrow morning. I have a friend in Greywater watch that will take her in.” His father states and his breath leaves him. He feels Lyanna crumble in on herself a sob leaving her mouth. He is the only thing keeping Lyanna standing now. 

“No father. No please. I love her. I won’t marry another father.” He states over and over begging his father but he doesn’t listen. 

“My friend will care for the babe when its born and she will return home then.” His father states again and Robb feels the pain radiating from Lyanna. She’s sobbing into him her entire body weightless, unable to stand. 

His mother is speaking rapidly to his father and his father is trying to get everyone to be quiet. Its chaos and Robb cant feel anything not until Lyanna screams. Its horrifying and brutal. She’s in pain. She grips his arms and he worries as he watches blood drip to the floor. The babe, his babe. He thinks frantically scooping her into his arms and running to the Maester. His father forces his from the chamber and he fights against him. That’s his Lyanna on that table, his wife, his love and she is terrified. He can feel it in his bones. So he punches the wall his fist connecting painfully and slides to the floor sobbing. He doesn’t care who sees. He doesn’t care. He promised, he made promises to Lyanna and he couldn’t, he cant keep them. Not a single one and its killing him. He screams and cries into the night as Lyanna sobs inside the Maesters chambers and his father looks at him stricken while his mother frets. Its hours before the Maester comes to speak to them. 

“Has she lost the child?” His father asks and Robb, he can’t even think of that. It makes him sick. Why has this happened, Lyanna never did anything to anyone. 

“Not yet, but I am unsure if she can keep calm enough to stop a miscarriage. She is in extreme distress and her body is lashing out on itself. If I can keep her calm the child will be fine.” Maester Lewin states and he looks to Robb knowingly. The Maester knew, of course he did anyone with a brain knew. 

“Let her loose it.” His mother spits out with venom and he screams. 

“How could you say that? That’s my child! Why are you so cruel, what has Lyanna done to you, to anyone? Nothing! Lya is good and kind and she deserves better than this, better than this family!” He wipes the tears from his eyes and keeps talking. “Your stupidity almost cost me my child!” He screams at his father but the man doesn’t say anything. Doesn’t even seem to look regretful. He hates them then, both of them. Hates them more than anything ever. “I will never forgive you for this and I won’t marry another woman. I’d die first.” He states hissing out the words. He means them too because he knows his Lyanna would do the same. He tries to push through the door to get to her but his father stops him. 

“You’ll leave at dawn.” His father states and Robb wants to kill him. If he had his knife with him he just might do it. 

“No.” He replies and his father sets his jaw and glares at him. The Maester is watching intently as he battles out a battle of wills with his father. 

“You will do as your told. I am warden of the north not you, you are my heir.” His father states with an iron tone. 

“I already told you, I pass it to Bran. I don’t want it, don’t want to be warden if I cant have her.” He states and his mother gasps. 

“Robb, no what are you talking about this is your birthright.” She screeches and he wants to scream so he does. 

“I don’t care about a birthright. What I care about is lying on a table in that room. That’s all I care about. She’s all I’ve ever cared about it. You know it to be true. Everything I’ve ever done has been for her. To learn for her, be better for her, learn to fight to keep her safe. I don’t know how to live without her.” He tells them and his mother pales. “Father please, don’t send her from me. I’ll do whatever you want but don’t take her from me. She’s my wife before the old gods until the day I die.” He speaks softly and his father’s eyes close and he sighs stepping out of the way allowing him into the room. He isn’t sure what that means he hopes it is that his father has accepted this but he doesn’t know. He runs to Lyanna’s bedside and she’s still sobbing. Her face curls into his arm as he kneels beside her.

“Hey, Hey. Its alright. I need you to calm down Lya. No one is taking you away, okay? No one is taking our child from us alright. Shhhh, please Lya I need you to breathe.” He knows she wants to speak back to him but she’s blubbering too much to be able to form sentences. In the back of his mind he is aware that his mother and father have entered the room but he doesn’t care. “Breathe Lya. I won’t let them take you from me. I swear Lya.” He breathes into her skin pressing a kiss to her forehead and placing a hand on her still mostly flat stomach. It takes awhile for her to calm but when she does she drifts off to sleep exhausted. 

“Is that calm enough Maester? Will the child be alright?” He asks not moving his eyes from Lyanna’s face. The Maester comes over and checks her pulse. 

“If she stays in bed for a few days and keeps this calm she should be fine.” He states and Robb breathes a sigh of relief his head hitting the mattress of the bed. He thanks the gods. Every god. How would he survive if she didn’t recover, if she lost the babe he would have to watch her crumble and he couldn’t do that. 

“What do you expect me to do son?” His father speaks for the first time since he entered the room. He tears his eyes away from his wife to meet his fathers. 

“Accept her, she is family. She is northern and kind and will make a wonderful mother, a wonderful lady of Winterfell the lords would respect. Perhaps they won’t think anything of it. She is your brother’s child it makes sense for you to want to keep her here.” He breathes out softly and his father puts his head in his hands. 

“It would but I have already reached out to lords regarding her.” He states and Robb seethes. 

“You should never have without talking to her first. She would have told you not to.” He tells his father.

“I realize that but what will I say to them?” He asks. 

“It doesn’t matter. Just make them accept it.” He states to his father. It is true he doesn’t care as long as the lord accept his bride and child. 

“You realize your siblings will have to marry in the north now. That Sansa’s dreams of south are ruined.” His father states and he wants to laugh. 

“I am sorry for Sansa. But does her dream her wants hold more weight than my own. For her to go south I would have to lose everything I care about.” He breathes out his lips pressing to Lyanna’s cheek. 

“You will regret this.” His mother spits out and he shakes his head he could never regret Lyanna.


	11. Chapter 11

He doesn’t have to sneak around into her bed anymore and it makes him smile. She has moved to his bed, since they are married. She is already asleep, so tired every day from his child that grows inside her. His child. Ghost and Greywind are cuddled on the bottom of the bed still so small and fragile. Like his child will be he thinks looking down at her and slips in behind her his hand pressing to the swell of her belly. She moans as he touches her rolling into him. He presses a kiss to her throat and pulls her to him. He sucks hard on her skin and her eyes fly open. 

“Robb.” She breathes out and he smiles into her skin. 

“Hmmm.” He states pressing more kisses along her flesh. 

“Is it true?” She asks warily. He stops his movement. He knows what she is asking. She had kept out of the loop by his mother he was sure of it. She might be the next lady of Winterfell but the current one had no love for her. 

“The king rides for Winterfell.” He tells her softly whispering into her ear. 

“No not that Robb.” She sighs out annoyed. 

“Oh… Yes, father sent out the ravens today. He called the lords here for the kings visit and to celebrate our marriage and child. I don’t know how they will take it but I suppose we will see.” He tells her softly his fingers carding through her hair. 

“I cannot believe he changed his mind.” She breathes out in awe and he frowns. He cannot believe it either something inside him thinks there must be more to what is going on. He has to have some plan. 

“He is angry. Lord Bolton agreed for Sansa to marry his son Domeric and my mother threw a fit.” He tells her and Lyanna sighs sadly.

“I feel so sorry for her. She deserves better than the dreadfort.” She tells him softly and he shakes his head. 

“She has never been kind to you. Don’t feel guilty it is not your fault if anyone’s its mine. Besides I don’t know if being queen would be good for Sansa. I hear how vile court is and she is too soft for that, too simple.” He states and Lyanna sighs sadly. 

“Your probably right but it doesn’t make her hate me any less.” He feels a pang in his heart when she speaks the words and wants to run to Sansa and force her to be kind to his wife but he knows it wouldn’t help anything. 

“Bran seems to like his foster house. He seems to have a crush on Meera Reed already. That would not be a bad match. We could fix up Moat Catelin for them.” He states and smiles as Lyanna does. 

“He does seem besotted in his letters and he’s only been there a moon turn.” She states laughing and he wants to laugh as well. “Arya will be happy at Bear Island.” She smiles at him her face lighting up. Her relationship with Arya is what makes him so sure she will be a wonderful mother. She never asks Arya to be anything other than what she is. Never asks for her to change or become something other than what she is and he loves her for it. For the way she carries Rickon to the way she brushes Arya’s hair. 

“I am just glad father listened to reason and didn’t try and betroth her rather fostered her.” He states shaking his head. 

“I was terrified she was going to run away if your father told her she had to be married I just wonder if that, well your mother is so convinced the king wants a bethroal between our families. Arya cannot be queen. She would kill herself before she was forced into that.” She states worriedly. 

“I know. Well if he demands one I will make sure they switch Sansa for Arya at the dreadfort. She would at least do better there than in the capital.” He states and she looks at him with narrowed eyes. “Lyanna that would be the only option in the situation.” He states and she looks at him with anger in her eyes. “It wont come to that.” He tells her and really looks at her. Her eyes are so tired. Sighing he pulls her into him softly and curls around her. “Go to sleep, we can worry about this tomorrow I promise.” He laughs into her ear when he hears her huff.


End file.
